Sobrenombres
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Tsukishima jamas le diría a Yamaguchi que en su tiempo libre piensa miles de nombres para él y quien nadie mas excepto el mismo podía llamarle así. Lo que no sabía es que el chico de pecas sabia su secreto. [TsukiYama]
**_Haikyuu! le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi~_**

 _Este fic lo hice con motivo de querer participar en el evento de la pagina Tsukiyama en facebook pero no soy buena escribiendo cosas largas ademas de que me entere de la convocatoria ya tarde xD pero aun así quería mostrar(?) mi apoyo/amor a esa pagina y salio esto~ 7u7_

* * *

–¡Que alguien despierte a Yamaguchi!– grito Tanaka mientras todos los miembros de Karasuno levantaban sus futones y otros iban saliendo.  
–Yo me haré cargo. – respondió Tsukishima con su tono normal. –Bien te lo dejamos a ti, no lleguen tarde o les pondremos un castigo. – sentencio el capitán del equipo al salir, acompañada de una sonrisa por parte del primer armador de Karasuno.

 _"A pesar de lo que dijiste antes, estas durmiendo tan despreocupadamente"_ –Oi Yamaguchi despierta, el entrenamiento ya empezó. – pero aquel chico tenía un sueño profundo por lo no hubo cambio alguno en su posición de dormir. Pero para al chico de anteojos esa era una oportunidad perfecta para intentar algo que siempre había querido hacer desde que lo conoció. Fue hasta un costado de él y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que este pudiera escucharle.

–Despierta…Tadashi. – por instinto, después de decirlo se alejó, esperando que por aquel llamado él chico de pecas despertara alarmado provocando alguna clase de accidente, después de todo cuando eran chicos Yamaguchi insistía en que le llamara por su nombre de pila por lo menos una vez, cosa que nunca había hecho hasta ahora.

–Tch. – Ahora estaba molesto, no solo porque no despertó sino que hizo algo innecesario. No quiera llamarlo por su nombre porque todos le llamaban así en la primaría por eso le decía "Yamaguchi", él también quería llamarlo de una forma que solo él pudiera decirle, como Yamaguchi y su "Tsukki", pero ahora que estaban Karasuno todos le llamaban así excepto aquel sujeto llamado Shimada pero esa era otra historia. Tenía pensado en llamarle "Guchi" pero a la vez no le gustaba, no era 'cursi' como "Tsukki" pero tampoco sonaba muy bien. Aun se debatía por un sobrenombre.

–Tú lo pediste…guchi, Yamaguchi. – se sentó frente a él y coloco sus dedos sobre la nariz y con la otra mano la boca, impidiéndole respirar y espero con todo la calma que tenía a que este reaccionara.

–umm…mn….¡WUA! …haa…– había conseguido que despertara y ahora trataba de entender lo que pasaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. – ah… ¿Tsukki?

–Quien más. Apresúrate, ya todos se fueron. – estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que el chico trataba de articular palabra alguna. –Entonces… ¿No fue un sueño?– susurro manteniendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

–¿Agh, de qué hablas?

–Tú…dijiste mi nombre. – afirmaba el chico con un leve tono de pregunta aun sin mirarlo a la cara, más cuando este se armó de valor para verle deslumbro su respuesta pues ante él estaba ese Kei que conoció de niño, que cuando intentaba ocultar algo que lo ponía feliz apartaba la mirada con un sonrojo, que conforme los años y lo sucedido con su hermano fue desvaneciéndose pero aun ahora se lograba notar.

–Debiste haberlo soñado. – respondió después de haberse calmado un poco mientras se levanta del suelo con una sonrisa que alcanzo a notar el recién despertado. Él lo sabía, sabía que Tsukki trataba de imitarlo en ese aspecto ya que una vez olvido su libreta en casa de este; vio una hoja que le llamo la atención, no es como si él espiara las cosas que este a veces deja, solo que esta ocasión era diferente. En la esquina de la hoja sobresalía su nombre y al verla tenía como título "Como llamar a Yamaguchi" y en ella venia muchos apodos escritos desde ese "Guchi" como otros super lindos que Tsukki jamás diría hasta nombres de comida que a él le gustaban en conjunto con su nombre.

–Vámonos Yamaguchi. – se acomodó los anteojos y salió afuera indicándole que lo esperaría.

–¡Si Tsukki! – respondió tan alto como puedo mientras se cambiaba y afuera el otro chico rodaba los ojos como signo de que dejara de emocionarse tanto por algo tan simple como eso.

* * *

 _Eso es todo~ espero guste y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía ahora no he pedido ayuda de revisión. u7u_


End file.
